shatter personality
by scardragon00
Summary: naruto has fail in protecting a mistyries tablet. but he and his three dimentional counter part have to recover it before is too late. naruto/bleach/rosario vampire/spider-man shatter dimention crossover. narusaku pairing.


Still no working in the pink cougar fic, but if this fail likes the blazorange then I will return to it.

Disclaim: I don't own anything.

The tablet

The day was sunny with a few clouts on the sky, which cause that great part of the village seeks the shade to cool down. In a red tower, a blond woman with amber color eye was sitting on her desk with a pair of teenagers in front of her. One of them was a blond boy with blue eye and whisker check marks, dress in a black and orange jump suit. The other was a girl with sort pink hair, with green eye dress in a red blouses, black biker shorts, and a pale pink dress on the shorts. The blond woman says to them.

"I summon the two of you for a very important mission."

The blond asks. "What kind of mission grandma tsunade?"

"The mission naruto is to help kurenai team on an escort mission."

"An escort mission?"

"What's the mission about my lady?"

"Is a simple one sakura, the dammion is sending us a mysteries tablet to the village so we can guard it."

The rosette asks confuse. "Guard it from who?"

"No sure, but they say a group of strong bandies have been attacking the caravan and team kurenai. They have managed to hold the position but the guards have been ding during the attacks."

Then the blond asks her. "So you wand us to help them?"

"Is pretty obvious, so get going."

Both the rosette and blond says at the same time. "Roger!"

The they leave the offices, an hour have pass and both of them have getting closes at the area were they have been holding there position. In there was the guards that are death as well team kurenai, there as a girl there age with a well develop body and long blue hair, lavender color eye, dress in a two tune jacket(lavender/white) , and blue pants. The other was a boy with dress in black jacket and pants, brown hair, and a fang shape tattoo in each eye, a big white and brown dog, there was another guy dress with a green coat with a hood that was covering his faces. They were fighting the bandits, but the blond interfere in the fight.

"Rasengan!"

Naruto create a sphere of energy and hit the ground which rises a courting of dirt. Ones the dirt disappears, sakura land near the squat and ask them.

"Is anyone okay?"

The owner of the dog says. "Yes were fine sakura… well except for the guards which are dead."

The rosette turns to the dead body, and then the guy with the coat says.

"What ever is inside in that chest must be very important since they have been attacking none stop."

Then the rosette nodes the blood in the girl's arm and says.

"You're bleeding himata."

"Oh no I-I'm okay."

"No you are hinata, they might have dip the blade in poison."

"Kiba is right, let me check it."

"In the mean time we will help naruto."

They when to help the blond while the rosette heal the shy girl's arm, but one of the bandits attack the kunoichi, but in that moment naruto ram a rasengan at him. Which cause the bandit to be sent crashing in to the carriage, but then the tablet got in to the air and heading in to the ground. He tries to catch it but the bandit grabs his leg and causes it to fall on the ground, then the tablet falls and shatter in four pieces. They all turn the moment the tablet breaks, but then one of the pieces falls on the blonde's hand which cause it to glow as well the other three pieces. Ones the light disappears all the pieces have disappears. The other says on surprises.

"What happen to the tablet?"

"I don't know sakura, when I catch one of the pieces they start to glow and then they disappears."

"Tablets don't disappear on there own naruto, probably one of the bandits uses a jutsu to disappears all the pieces."

"Or the tablet might disappear on it own."

"Shino that is the weirder thing you have said until now."

"Ah but the young aburame is right."

Then they when into defense position as sooner they hear the voice. Then it starts to get dark, they were now in a dark room. In there was a older woman dress in a long crimson dress that cover her hold body, with a white spider on her chest, a bandage wrap around her eye, she was sitting on a throne with a web carve on the back of the throne. She keeps talking to the young ninjas.

"Your right the pieces of the tablet did disappear but three of them have gone into three different dimensions."

"What do you mean three different dimensions?"

The mysteries woman says. "What I mean is…"


End file.
